


tic toc (inside my house)

by hestiaandhercat



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: AU, MAG085 - Upon The Stair, MAG085 - poetry alternate, Other, Poetry, antigonish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestiaandhercat/pseuds/hestiaandhercat
Summary: Inside my house, there lives a clock,It goes tic toc, toc tic, tic toc.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	tic toc (inside my house)

Inside my house, there lives a clock, 

It goes tic toc, toc tic, tic toc.

I throw it out, but it comes back

And it goes tic and toc and tac.

I’ve burned it twice and still the clock

Goes tic and tac and tic and toc.

It sings to me

A harmony

That’s stronger everyday

I must not let it stay.

I did not buy my strange new clock, 

And yet it’s mine and goes tic toc.

With an ire that makes me sick, 

My clock goes tic and tac and tic.

I scream at it, tell it to stop

And it screams back: tac toc tac toc.

And as its voices grow, 

I sit there and I know

Whatever it may say

I must not let it stay.

And yet it sings and sits intact

And still goes tic and toc and tac.

I try to leave, but still come back

To where my clock goes tic and tac.

Inside my house, there lives a clock, 

It goes tic toc, tic toc, tic toc.


End file.
